


nothing more than a wasted afternoon

by faorism



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven inconsequential facts about living with Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing more than a wasted afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather old work that I've finally decided to revamp and archive here. Originally posted [to my fanwork tumblr](http://faorismwork.tumblr.com/post/13742114670/fanfiction-naruto-sasuke-naruto). In all honesty, this is probably one of my more self indulgent works.

_I._

When he moves in with Sasuke, Naruto learns right away that he has to step up his game in the cleaning department. Sasuke is tidy, almost militantly so, and he expects order in the safe space of his home. In order to not disrupt Sasuke’s ritualistic cleanliness, Naruto makes it a point to do his fair share of the cleaning, even though Naruto sometimes leaves his dishes in the sink to rest and is known to pile his clothes at the foot of their bed for days. In the end, Sasuke still does more cleaning, but only by a little.

  


_II._

They live in Sasuke’s family home, because he couldn’t ever leave it, not even after all that has happened. It’s kind of falling apart, but Sasuke refuses to believe anything is wrong with it so Naruto is the one who ends up always making the calls.

  


_III._

The division of their dressers and closet happens naturally. Their wardrobes are spread out over various parts of the house. Their armor and extra uniforms are in the training room. Their weaponry is split between this room and their small armory case. The rest of their uniforms hang in their closet, as do their formal gear and generally nice clothes. They share an underwear drawer (a fact that Naruto laughed for weeks at whenever he accidentally pulled on Sasuke’s briefs). The rest of their dresser is a mess of unsorted clothing. Luckily, coloring tends to make it easy to tell what belongs to who.

  


_IV._

Anniversaries are hard for Sasuke and Naruto. They don’t celebrate things like when they first moved in together, or when they first got together, the first time they had sex, the first time they held hands, or the first day they met. Hell, they don’t even remember the dates when any of that happened because everything about the way they fell in love love was lazy and silted, delayed and unremarkable. Gradual.

What they do remember are the days that make them flinch when they recall what happened so many years ago: the day Orchimaru bit Sasuke, the Valley of the End, the Uchiha massacre, their last fight…

Anniversaries are hard for them.

  


_V._

Surprisingly, it’s always Naruto who remembers the milk. He likes to say it’s because he’s smarter than Sasuke. Sasuke likes to say it’s because Naruto is a glutton.

  


_VI._

They always cook dinner the night either one returns from a mission. It’s one of those things that wasn’t even meant to be a Thing, but these dinners became a quick tradition. They didn’t talk much as Sasuke prepared the meal and Naruto set up the table, nor did they start small talk until they were nearly done with their meals. Sasuke actually found these dinners predictable and boring upon reflection, but during them… During them, Sasuke slides into his seat across from Naruto, and their eyes meet in a way that breaks a grin over Sasuke’s lips. Because he and Naruto managed the impossible: they are alive, together, and decently happy. When Naruto thanks him for the meal, Sasukes falls a little harder for his idiot.

If they do order from take out, Sasuke has given up on ordering individual dishes. When they order, they order lots of small orders of a variety of things, so their fridge is lined with small boxes of picked-at left overs for days. There’s always rice, vegetables, meats and a side of soup, but they mostly pick their dishes at random and hope for the best when the food finally arrives.

  


_VII._

The most trivial thing they fight over is whether or not That First Kiss counts. (Sasuke argues “no,” Naruto specifies “fuck no,” and they both believe in the deepest darkest parts of their hearts that yeah, it totally did.)

  



End file.
